The Ballad of Heart Break
by MapleTreeway
Summary: Yeah, so this story sort of a tragic romance JXJ thing. rated T for some paragraphs. It was originally going to be a one-shot but that would be a really, really, really long one-shot. hope you enjoy it. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hi. I'm taking a breather from my story Abby (Sorry!) Anyway this is a one-shot story-I think. JXJ tragic romance. So hope you enjoy or cry… **

**Disclaimer: (Ugg how it's so annoying to repeat) DON'T OWN NOTHING! **

"Um, so Jane…no that won't be right…Hi Jane! How are you today? Me? I'm fine just fine…That won't work either," mumbled the lean, blue Jester.

Jester was off in the woods trying to think of words to say when he was going to propose to Jane at the next Royal Ball – which was in a month. He and Jane were courting for four years, so Jester thought it best to tie the knot before Jane leaves him for stalling. _Now, if only you had the words,_ thought the fool. He looked up at the azure sky whishing it would give him a hint, and it didn't. Instead, he saw Dragon up in the sky, doing tricks. Jester headed back to the castle, disappointed that he couldn't come up with the words.

Once back in the castle walls, he figured how Jane was doing, so he went to the Practice Yard. When he rounded the corner, he halted, dashed back around the wall, and peeked. In the Practice Yard he saw Jane and Gunther _holding hands_! Jester felt dizzy but he continued to watch. Gunther took away Jane's sword, and led her to the swings where she and Jester would always sit. "Gunther, I don't think –"

"Shh, you told Pepper that you were going to quit on him if he hasn't come around by the end of the month. Did you or did you not?"

"Yes. How did you know? You weren't there! Besides, I was only angry. I didn't mean it. Honest," retorted Jane.

"Oh, she told me," he said smugly. "And it's almost the end of the month now, isn't it? Has he come around yet or not? I don't think so. So what's the harm?"

"The harm is it's not even the end of the month yet and you're asking me to court you? Are you that twisted? I will wait a million years for him, and you know it!"

Jester heard a slap, followed by footsteps. He quickly went into the shadows. Soon Jane came around, her face as red as her the mid-back hair. "Oh I can NOT stand the Breeches!" she shouted.

Jester backed away for he knew if Jane was in rage, it's best to hang back. Unfortunately, Jane saw the movement, and starting to walk toward it. Jester didn't want her to see him; all he wanted to do was be alone. So he went to the very farthest corner and stood statue like. The best thing that he knew that would get her away was imitating Sir Ivan's voice. "Jane! Jane! Where is the lass? She is late for tracking class," Jester said imitating Sir Ivan.

Jane froze, turned and ran saying, "Coming! I'm coming!"

Jester, not wanting to miss the opportunity, ran for his secret place.

His secret place was near a waterfall and stream by the foot of the mountain. To Jester, it was the serenest place on the face of England. It had birds, tall, green grass; the soothing rhythm of the water, there was even a small Apple Orchard, where Jester would climb on a tree and eat the delicious fruit.

Jester had often come here to cry, compose ballads, and to be alone. It was perfect for it was behind a vine covered wall, so there was really no need to feel scared that someone was going to discover it and take it. Today, all Jester wanted to do was cry and be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: turns out it will be a multiple story. I know it kind of stinks oh well. It would just be too long for a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: same.**

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Jane and Pepper were making the midday meal. "What happened petal?" the cook asked.

"Gunther happened. That's what," was the angry reply.

"How so," the cook pressed on.

"Do you have any poison?" Jane asked.

"No. How- Now Jane what an evil and wicked thought that is. You don't go and poison people because you're angry at them. You should just forget about it and move on,"

"How can I ever forget? He asked me to COURT him, Pepper, COURT him!" exclaimed Jane.

The cook shook her head, "You are already courting Jester, why would he ask that? What did you tell him?"

"He asked that because he said you told him about how long I would wait for Jester. Gunther said, 'It's almost the end of the month now. Has he come around yet? I don't think so. So what's the harm?' And I said that I'd wait million years for Jester, and that that he was twisted,"

Pepper just clucked and shook her head again.

"And," said Jane, "I slapped him afterward."

"Jane! You know better than that!"

"I know. I was just angry."

"Angry or not, you should've not done that."

"Sorry Pepper,"

Pepper just huffed.

When the midday meal was served, everyone saw that Jester was missing.

Time passed, and soon it was evening and Jester was still missing. Now everyone was in frenzy, for the King was expecting Jester to play a ballad for him.

"Where could he be? Where is my Jester?" the King boomed.

"I-I don't know your majesty. But I will go look for him if you like," Jane said.

"Very well, take Gunther with you," said King Caradoc while gesturing dismissal.

Jane scowled under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm HOMMMMMMMMMEEEE! Ha-ha. Look I know the first two chapters suck but it will get better – I promise. Anyway here's the 3****rd****. enjoy….. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Jane's 18 and Jester and Gunther are 20. **

**Disclaimer: the same as ALWAYS! **

Jester awoke in the dark. He looked around at his surroundings, then realizing where he was hopped on his feet. _Shoot, I over-slept. Darn it! _ He thought. Hurriedly, he picked an apple from the nearest tree and headed to the entrance. _The king's going to send the entire knights including Gunter Breech – yuck – on a search party. Now I'm in big trouble. _Jester thought.

He ran through the entrance into the dark night. _Great, it's midnight by now. _Came another thought.

The road to the town was in sight, and with all his speed zoomed toward it. "I just hope Gunther doesn't pull a stupid and nasty trick that I'm dead. That would defiantly make Jane go into courting him," Jester mumbled. Even through what he saw hours ago, he still loved Jane. He loved everything about her – her laugh, her hair, and her eyes, how she uses the sword, personality. He couldn't afford to let her go, not when he was so close – close to proposing to her. Jester remembered six years ago, when he thought that Jane and Gunther were courting. He shook that thought away with disgust.

Running as fast as he could bear, Jester didn't notice the dummy in front of him until too late. "Ouch! Jingles! What was that?" came a scream.

Jester turned around to see a dummy, and as he looked closer it looked like a realistic figure of him only – "Dead. Oh Gunther's going to pay in the morning. I'm going to give him hell-fire. No one is going to trick Jane into courting that blockhead. No one,"

Continuing to run, with the only energy coming off him as anger, he went through the deathly quiet town and onto the road that lead to the castle.

_Hoot. Hoot. _

Called an owl from above Jester's head, Jester looked up to see a snowy white owl. Pausing, for he knew of owls though didn't think this one was to found in those parts of England. All Jester could manage to do was say, "Hoot."

Soundlessly, the owl flew from his perch on a tree onto Jester's shoulder. Jester flinched as the owl's talons grabbed his shoulder, but the owl just looked at him with those light, blue eyes and said, "Hoot."

"Yeah, right," was the reply from Jester. Jester kept running and all the while the owl just stayed on his shoulders the whole way.

**A/N: Well, you'll see what the owl has to do with this later. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, do you see that! By George! It's a review button :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter takes place **_**before **_**Jester awakes, and runs and etc. It's when…you really thought I give it away? Wow! I'm only joking readers…*cricket cricket*… lets just go to the story…**

**Disclaimer: same as before…**

"Jester! Jester! Oh where can he be? Jester!" Jane yelled through the woods.

Jane was holding her sword in one hand and a torch in another. Fear was easily shown in her eyes, sweat beat off her forehead, and Gunther and Jane were looking for the fool for two hours now. Darkness crept up from the shadows on the first hour of searching, and even though Gunther had tried to reason with her that it was dark out and to go back, she wouldn't listen.

"Jester!" Jane franticly yelled.

"Jane, I think it best if we hit the road back to the town and go back. He will probably show up in the morning. Please?" implored Gunther.

"You don't care but I do!" hissed Jane back.

Gunther just groaned.

_Woo. Woo,_ called a wolf.

_Woo. Woo, _followed a wolf pack.

Jane and Gunther froze in their path with fear. Jane shuddered and said, "Gunther, I'll take you up on your offer of going back."

"Quite right, now let's _go_," replied Gunther.

They both found their way out of the woods somehow and ended up on the road which led to the town. _In a few short moments Jane will fall for my trap. Then she will be mine, _thought Gunther evilly.

They walked in silence only to be accompanied by the noise of owls and wolves. Gravel crunched under their feet, the smell of pine trees danced in the slight breeze, and a small tear fell from Jane's eye.

Together they cautiously followed the road until they saw something in the road. Curious they approached it, wary of the fact it could be a wolf. As they drew closer, the thing began to look more and more like that of a human, but since it was pitch black they didn't quite notice what it was till they were looming over it.

"Jester?" asked Jane.

She bent down held the torch over the body only to see that on the face were marks…wolf claw marks. Jane put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Her green eyes were wide with shock and showed great grief. "Jester." She mumbled. Jane started crying, crying like the rain in a storm.

"Oh Jester!" cried she.

"Jane, we should get out of here before the wolves come back. Come on," Gunther recommend taking hold of her arm.

Jane just nodded sadly; hand still over her mouth, eyes still raining tears. Together, they walked mournfully back to the castle.

**A/N: sorry for the weird author note up there. Thanks for the reviews they make me feel all happy inside :^). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back on track to the morning (Ha ha get it? Mourning and morning? No? I'll just skip the jokes if they're really that bad :^() where Jester returned and all with the owl and Jane thought he was dead and stuff. Yeah so enjoy. Oh, big thanks to JadeypooGypsyWoman96 for the song you recommended. **

**Disclaimer: the same including the song or so called ballad.**

"You need to eat petal. It's not the end of the world," said Pepper.

Jane just shook her head and said, "It is. It is, Pepper. Worst of all I got a letter in his writing – look."

Pepper took the letter from Jane's hand and read:

_June 11__th_

_Dear Jane,_

_Hello. Here is a ballad I wrote I wanted to play to you please read._

_Don't ask me what you know is true. Don't have to tell you that I love your precious heart. I-I was standing, you were there. Two worlds collided, and they could never tear us apart. _

_We could live for a thousand years, and if I hurt you I'd make wine from your tears. I-I was standing, you were there. Two worlds collided and they could never ever tear us apart. _

_I was standing, you were there. Two worlds collided, and they could never tear us apart. You don't ask me, you were there. You know it's true. I was there. Two worlds collided. We're shining through, and they could never tear us apart. Ohhh. _

_Love, Jester_

Pepper stopped reading and looked back at where Jane was supposed to be sitting but was apparently missing. The cook shook her head and mumbled while dicing carrots, "That girl. Poor thing, it's like she's an empty soul. But she will have to accept the fact he's dead and move on."

Meanwhile, Jane was sitting on a swing mourning over the loss of her beau. _Did I do something wrong? Did he kill himself? If he saw what happened yesterday he would've thought me as a cheater, which I'm not. Oh why did he have to die? Why?_ She thought while looking up at the cloud-dotted sky. Just then Gunther came over and sat next to her on the swing to her left. "Go away."

"Why? Honestly Jane, he won't come back. He's _dead, d_ead Jane. You need to move on."

"You think?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes!"

"Go away."

Gunther's face turned red. He grabbed her and shook her making her orange hair fly, saying, "Wake up! You're not in the fantasy land of him any more! He's gone! DEAD! He won't come back!"

Jane started crying saying, "Let go! Owe! Gunther please stop. Gunther!"

When she finally broke free she was shaking and crying. All she wanted to do was go to Jester but couldn't for he was dead.

"Gunther! Honestly! You would do that to my sweetheart?" came a very recognizable voice.

Gunther whipped his head around as did Jane. "Jester?" Jane whispered.

"Jane, that's not Jester. Jester's dead. That isn't him. Aren't you?" Gunther inquired.

Jester came closer. Jane noticed he had a white owl on his shoulder that flew onto Jane's the moment she spotted it.

"What? Dead? Certainly not. Why, if I were dead, I wouldn't be able to come up to you and talk, now would I? If I punched you, my fist would go right through your body and not hurt you."

"Go ahead. Punch me, it will go through."

Jester stepped up to Gunther, who was now standing. He steadied himself, curled his hand into a fist, and punched Gunther in the face. Gunther fell to the ground unconscious.

"Serves him right for making that stupid dummy. Sorry if I hurt your so-called 'partner'," Jester said turning to Jane.

Jane just stared at him gaping. Then, coming to senses said, "You – you aren't d-dead?"

"Well apparently not. You just saw me punch him right?" replied Jester.

Jane threw herself at Jester and said, "Oh Jester!"

**A/N: No that was NOT the end. That was the end of the chapter though. R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you want to know the song name for the song its: **_**Never Tear Us Apart **_**by **_**INXS**_**. **__**So this chapter takes place a week later…. **

**Disclaimer: the same old stuff.**

The Cherry Blossom trees were in bloom, the sky was a blue as ever, and the smile on Jane's face was as pure as heaven. Jester was home. Home with the one he loved most. The only problem that darkened his heart was he had competition; competition with Gunther Breech, and over Jane.

He had often sat alone on hot nights since his return to wonder who Jane would choose. If she chose Gunther, he would be empty; if she chose him, he knew Gunther would try to kill him only to seek revenge and Jane. Gunther had played Jane fool with making her see the dummy and making her believe that he was dead. Jester figured Gunther would now know that the only way to make Jane believe that he was indeed dead was to let her see him die.

_Why must life be so complicated? _Jester wondered while walking with Jane in the woods.

They were walking in a little dirt trail that led to somewhere Jane won't tell him. The trees that grew overhead blocked most of the sun, but not enough to keep the two lovesick fools cool. Ferns grew left and right, butterflies came out occasionally, and Jester thought he heard a small creek trickle nearby.

"Jester, have you thought of a name for the white owl?" Jane asked.

"Hmm…Oh the white owl! Well no, I guess. I mean…well no. I guess I haven't gotten around doing that yet," he replied back rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Oh well you must have a name for that white owl. I mean it sits on your shoulders day and night! What about moonlight?"

"Moonlight…hmm…not bad. After all it brings back good memories. It however does not look like a stroke of moonlight. What about Alexander?"

"Hmm…no. But it is your owl after all. You can name it whatever you want," Jane said.

"I'll think of something," Jester replied. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Jester whispered while motioning for Jane to stop.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Shh. I think it's coming from over there."

Jester cautiously went toward the place where he heard the noise. "Oh no, not my secret place. Please Gunther, don't do this," Jester mumbled.

"Jester, what is wrong? Jester?" Jane asked while shaking him gently.

Jester just shook his head saying, "It is something I need to take care of once and for all. You can come with me if you like, I'd rather you don't."

"I'm coming," Jane bravely stated.

Jester just nodded.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn. ****Clip-hanger. Ouch that's gotta hurt, it hurts for me. I get all anxious, and have a knot in my stomach until I read what's going on. Oh well, you'll just have to wait…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY I haven't been updating this very often. Anyway, I have some important news to write: this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter of the story. There is some gory stuff in this chapter just to let readers know. Anyway disclaimer the usual…**

They were going toward the road to the mountain side now. She could sense anxiousness coming off of Jester as he made his way over to a vine covered wall that stood on the other side of the road. He lifted his fingers toward the wall and was about to push it aside when…

"Jingles, Alexander! Owe! What did you bite me for? Owe! Alexander!"Jester screeched looking at his bloody hand.

Jester gave a cold stare at the owl just before trying again only to be bitten. With his very bloody hand, he pretended to push through the vine enough to convince the bird he was doing it. Once Alexander saw the movement, he left Jane's shoulder and flew like fury at Jester's hand. Jester, now aware what the owl was going to do, jerked his hand away from the wall just before the bird would bite him. Alexander flew through the vine, hooted, and then fell to the ground with an arrow in his chest. Blood was oozing out of his chest rapidly. "Alexander!" Jester shouted.

Jester knelt near the dead creature saying, "That would've been me. Oh, Jane, this thing was only trying to protect me. How did I repay him? _Death! _Oh I am such a fool,"

"I think it is best if we get out of here…NOW!" Jane replied.

Jester shook his head. "No Jane. If I go and run it will only make matters worse. Trust me. You can go now, but I will stay. I have to."

"But Jester-"

"No Jane! No! Look, I'm the only one who can mend this. I got to. If I don't, he'll kill me. I've need to tell him to stop, that I got it and he didn't. Now either you stay or you go." angrily stated the red faced Jester.

Jane backed up giving him space. Jester took a deep breath and entered the secret place with Jane following. Jane gasped…

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dunnn. Dun Dun Dun Dunnn. ****Yeah I know it's short anyways. The next chapter will be so long, it will take you half an hour to read! No, I was only jesting with you. But it will be long :^). Now if I don't quit yapping my fingers, the A/N will be longer than the actual story: P. **


	8. Chapter 8

Terribly SORRY for this but it's going to be a while before I can update the final chapter for this story :'(.

I guess I just didn't know how HARD it is to write a VERY LONG chapter… and also that I can't find it on my documents page even though I had it SAVED :-(. CURSE YOU MY DOCUMENTS PAGE!

Anyway that's what's happening in my life. So yeah. Oh and if I don't have it up by July 5th, U.S.A. time, don't expect me to have it up for another 2 weeks for I'll be on vacation in Germany.

Again, dreadfully sorry for all of these messed up things going on my computer. Have a WONDERFUL Summer/Winter!

LisKatKaram.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: :'( :'( :'( :'( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( :'( :'( :'(**

**Disclaimer: Nothing including songs in italics**

**A/N: * takes a deep breath * Bad author's note up there I know. Sorry * sob *. * Takes a deep breath * Alright there will be italics that are not used for thought or dialogue. Those will be part of a song called "My Love" by Sia. Maybe in the beginning "Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence + the Machine. Adele with "Set Fire to the Rain" too somewhere in there. Alright you want tragic I give you Tragic… you don't want tragic, sorry that's just the way the cookie crumbles…**

She gasped at everything around her. There was Apple orchards, fragrant green, swaying grass, birds chirping, flowers, and a waterfall too. "Oh Jester," Jane breathed.

"I know Jane, I know. Now this is where I want you to go."

Jane faced Jester, red faced but calm, "No! You told me I could stay if I wanted to. So I am."

Jester raised an eyebrow at Jane, who had by now crossed her arms over her chest. He dropped his glance when he realized it wouldn't work. Sighing, he walked to the middle of the field with Jane following him.

The bees were collecting pollen by the flowers, and a soft breeze shifted to face them. To Jane and Jester it was a living graveyard, so quiet they heard the stream trickle. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. An arrow flew out missing Jane by an inch.

"Get down!" Jester yelled pulling Jane down to the grass.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They laid there for awhile not talking. Silent as could be. Jane could hear Jester breathing beside her, a steady rhythmic breath which drew with each inhale and left with each exhale. But somewhere down deep, so deep only a close listener could hear, there drew a shudder of anger, grief, hate arose from Jester. Jane noticed it but didn't say anything seeing already what state of mind Jester was in.

Time seemed to trickle slowly from then on. After what seemed like an eternity, Jester whispered, "Stay low Jane. Please. Let me go up there and see what it is. Please. Oh and Jane, see to it that you go to the river. I would feel much better if you were there. "

"Alright Jester, I will," Jane whispered back while touching his face with the tips of her fingers before leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

_I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down. My arms around his neck, my fingers laced to crown. I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across the ground. And he took me to the river where he slowly let me drown. _

Jane moved closer to the small river that Jester had mentioned. Up above, a Summer Storm was brewing. Clouds started rolling in; rain's smell was lingering in air even though the hot temperature remained. From afar, Jane heard shouting of two voices: Jester's and Gunther's.

_My love has concrete feet; my love's an iron ball, wrapped around your ankles over the waterfall. I'm so heavy, heavy, heavy in your arms. _

She arose quietly, just enough to see what was going on between Gunther and her sweetheart.

Jane could easily see that they were talking, or rather arguing or shouting at one another. Both were waving their arms in the air madly, it was terrifying pleasure according to Jane. _I wonder what in the kingdom they are fighting about? _Jane thought.

_I'm so heavy, heavy, heavy in arms…_

Suddenly, Gunther unveiled a sword that he would use in combat. _Oh dear Lord no. Please NO! _Jane thought franticly.

She was about to run ahead and stop Gunther when she heard Jester saying, "She's not here Gunther. Now would you mind, er, putting that down please? Just before you hurt someone."

_And is it worth the wait, all this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand protecting both your heart and mine? Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd, the one who creeps in Corridors and doesn't make a sound?_

Gunther must've said something Jester didn't want to hear for Jester started to back away. He kept backing away more until he reached the wall of the Mountain. He was cornered; Jane wanted to scream at Gunther for doing this to him. Something made her hold her tongue though, for she didn't scream; she didn't even whimper. Jane stayed crouched low, she quietly moved closer to them. She was now a hundred feet from the commotion.

_My love has concrete feet; my love's an iron ball, wrapped around your ankles over the waterfall…_

The weather was worsening. By now clouds had covered all the kingdom, rain's smell became more threatening with each passing second, and the wind – O the wind! – whistled a death tune now. It was hard to believe that the start of the day was glorious, and now it became all washed away into oblivion; only to be replaced by a nightmare. Somewhere far away – but not too far – thunder rumbled and lightening crashed. It fit the mood perfectly for all of them.

"Do not play dumb with me fool! You know perfectly well that she is here! I missed her beautiful hair by an inch," Gunther hissed.

Jester's face showed shook, disbelief, and anger – furious anger. His eyes were on fire, deep fire, and his fists clenched and unclenched rapidly.

"Fine then, if what you say is true, I would've known. However you have deeply mistaken my cousin for Jane. You see-"

Gunther interrupted, "FOOL! The Gypsies are miles away! Everyone knows that! Now, please sow me to Jane."

Jane was furious. _How could this be? Two men fighting over me? _She thought.Jane reached for her sword…

Jester caught the movement.

"No Jane! I will take care of this beef-brain myself! I will NOT show you where she is hidden!" Jester shouted while transforming his hands to two fists.

Fury showed in Gunther's eyes, he reached to Jester's throat and shut his hand around it tightly; choking Jester.

"No! Gunther stop! Stop it now!" Jane yelled standing up. Tears threatened her eyes while her hair whipped her face just as furious Gunther was.

Gunther stopped, making Jester fall to the ground rubbing his neck. How it hurt him!

"Why Jane, what a pleasant surprise," Gunther said all too sweetly looking at her tilting his head.

Jane ignored him and ran to Jester saying, "Are you hurt?"

Jester looked at her, "No I'm not, I'm just shaken at Gunther's strength. I always thought he was a weakling."

Jane bent to his ear and whispered, "I do not think it wise if you were to say things like that."

"What? Oh so now you've gone to his side too, haven't you? Well beg my pardon to ever say that I loved you!" Jester screamed.

Jane was taken aback. "No, that was not what I meant. I was just saying that you will only anger him more doing so."

"Really? Like I care! Come on Jane! When will you finally see our argument?" He asked.

"I do see your argument that has been raging on through the years! Do not think that it wasn't noticed! I only realized that you two wouldn't mature until one of you was wed to me! Even so one of you would try to get revenge on the other. It is like I'm the target of the heart!" she exclaimed.

Gunther stepped toward Jane and Jester; the two were so into their arguing they didn't notice him until he had the sword to Jane's neck. He laughed maliciously.

By now, rain was falling in a drizzle, thunder and lighting were close by and the wind went a degree higher.

Jane looked up at him calmly, as if she had expected this to happen, "So this is how love dies Gunther. Hard to the heart and with no satisfaction."

A drop of blood fell from her neck, Jester screamed.

"If that is what you want, then let it be and die," Gunther bellowed.

Now blood trickled slowly down her neck and onto her outfit. Gunther pushed his sword a little more deeply into Jane's neck. Pain roared inside of Jane.

"Just…remember…that…you…will…be…on…the…list…of…dungeon…if…you…commit," Jane said between gasps.

Pain was echoing off of Jane and onto Jester, blood poured onto her chest more rapidly now. Jester cringed; he had to do something – fast.

Rain was coming from the heavens speedily, the wind roared, thunder and lighting approached them…

"Stop Gunther! You can have her… you can kill me," Jester said.

Jane felt the sword ease off of her now, she looked up grateful that he had stopped tormenting her. Then when she registered what Jester had said, she mouthed, "No."

Rain was pouring now, the wind was strong, and thunder and lightening clashed above them...

_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it_

Gunther paid no more attention toJane but to Jester.

"Listen, you can take my life for Jane's hand," Jester said.

Jane, now damp from the rain, used all her strength she had just to walk to Jester and sit next to him, Jester sat next to her. They held hands.

_It was dark, and I was over…_

Gunther was smirking. His sword glistened with Jane's blood from the earlier encounter with her. _This could be it, this IS it,_ he thought devilishly. "Suppose I take up your offer," he said.

Jester looked at Jane out of the corner of his eye and replied, "Then she is yours."

Jane turned to face him now, blood still coming from her neck. Gunther had pushed the sword too much so she couldn't talk. To her it didn't matter, Jane just looked at Jester pleadingly; hoping that he would change his mind. Jane loved him too much to let him go; now all she could do was hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was drenching them. It helped Jane with cleaning her cut and blood. The only thing it couldn't mend was her heart.

_I thought he loved me, I thought we could be together, _Jane thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I take your offer," Gunther said.

Jane looked bewildered. She must've shown it in her eyes, for Jester reached over to her and started kissing her, no matter how bloody she was.

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. And all the things you said, they were never true never true. And all the games you played, you would always win, always win…_

_But I set fire, to the rain! Watch it pour as I touched your face. Well it burned while I cried for I heard it screaming out your name, your name. _

_When I lay with you, I could stay there, close my eyes. Feel you here forever. You and me together nothing gets better. _

_Because there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. And all the things you said they were never true, never true. And all the games you played, you would always win, always win…_

_But I set fire, to the rain! Watch it pour as I touched your face. Well it burned while I cried for I heard it screaming out your name, your name. _

_I set fire to the rain! I threw us into the flames. Well it felt something died, for I knew that that was the last time, last time. _

_Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you. _

_I set fire, to the rain! Watch it pour as I touched your face. Well it burned while I cried for I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

_I set fire to the rain! I threw us into the flames. Well it felt something died, for I knew that that was the last time, last time, oh. Oh no._

_Let it burn, oh. Let it burn! Let it burn._

He released her from the embrace all bloody. Jane pointed to his clothes looking concerned. "Don't worry Jane, soon I'll be bloodier," he joked.

Jane smiled weakly, how she wished he hadn't said that. Her pain was now double than that before the kiss. Heart and body, body and heart now ached together within her, slowly increasing with every raindrop that fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jester got up slowly and started walking.

Teardrops fell from Jane. _I don't want Gunther, I want you Jester, you, _she thought.

Jester kept walking despite his pain. _How'd it come to this? I was going to propose and now I'm going to die, _Jester thought to himself. _The fool I am, the fool I am, _washed another thought.

Gunther was walking next to Jester thinking, _I'm going to have Jane! After an eternity! It just seems too easy though._

Jane watched with a heavy heart as they walked away.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed with all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here. _

_And it won't leave me alone, these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

Jester looked back at the drenched Jane; the Jane that was crying.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

Jane sensed his glance and looked up; up towards him, his direction. Her hand reached out towards him…

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face will haunt my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me, _

_But these wounds won't seem to heal. These pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. _

Jester wished he could touch that hand one more time, just once. He noticed that Jane was sobbing, he wanted to be with her, wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright. But it would not be alright, so he let loose a tear and reached out his hand towards her direction…

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

A look of hurt crossed Jane's face, her heart shattered and ached so. Jane mouthed to Jester, "I love you."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you'll be gone. But though you're still with me I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

Jester looked away; he knew that if he continued to look, it would cause more pain to both of them. Jester didn't want Jane to be in more pain than she was already in – all because of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jester was soaked to the bone, as well as his rival – Gunther. Both of them were not as wet as Jane though. Jane had become a mix of blood, rain, and tears. Whereas Jester had only become drenched with tears and rain, and Gunther with only rain.

On the ground there was wet grass, mud, and footprints. Rain didn't seem to stop and cave in; thunder and lighting were on electrical fire, it was chaos in the meadow! The thunder of the waterfall seemed to make it all worse with the drama effect. It was all too much for Jane. She was losing everything; her sweetheart, her sanity, her merriness, her willing for living, her blood, her voice…

The only thing that poor Jane was gaining was insanity, tears, sadness, and overpowering grief! Not to mention the growing hatred she felt towards Gunther.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jester and Gunther were standing face to face now, shouting at each other. For the last time Gunther drew his sword, and with it stuck it in Jester's stomach. Pain reared inside of Jester as he fell to the ground screaming for mercy. Gunther just stood over him merciless.

Jane looked aghast at what she had just witnessed. Without thinking she got up and ran to his side, ignoring the pain. Gunther let her reluctantly.

Jane cradled him softly; she took off Jester's hat and stroked his hair. Tears welled up in her eyes again, as she saw Jester's stomach, bleeding like hell.

Jester put his hand to Jane's face causing her to cry and let loose her tears.

"See I told you that I was going to bleed more than you," Jester joked while gasping.

Jester wasn't prepared for what Jane did next. She bent over him and started weeping on his chest madly.

"Don't cry, please. I…want…you…to…remember…me…with…smiles…and…laughter…not…with…tears…and…sadness…please Jane?" Jester asked.

Jane nodded.

"I love you," He said.

Jester gave one last breath than left the world. Jane started balling her eyes out.

_My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside of me, leave you blind. My love, you have found peace, you were searching for release. _

_You gave it all into the call. You took a chance and you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully loved me faithfully. You taught me honor, you did it for me._

_Tonight, you will sleep for good, you will wait, for me my love. Now I am strong, now I am strong, you gave me all. You gave all you had; now I am whole._

_My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, look what you can do, I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan. You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me. You loved honestly, gave what you could release, oh._

_I hope in peace you'll go, I hope relief is yours. Now I am strong, now I am strong, you gave me all. You gave all you had, and now I am whole. My love, now I am whole. Beat inside me. Oh. _

_My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, I'll be with you. Oh._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunther crouched beside Jane, cautious in case she tried killing him. "Jane," he started, "I-I, he-he wanted to die."

Jane looked up at him, puffy-eyed. Menace showed in her face and eyes, she still hung on to Jester's limp body with love. Rain washed Jester's blood on to the wet ground. Jane didn't care. Her chin trembled with agony; she pushed Gunther away with hatred.

"Jane, what – wait- Oww! Jane stop!" screamed Gunther.

Jane was now punching and kicking Gunther at a furious way that only someone overpowered with grief would have. _Why did you take away his life? Why Gunther? Why? _She thought madly to herself, _I HATE you Gunther Breech! _

"Oww Jane stop! Jane stop!" Gunther said with hurt. Gunther had officially a black-eye, a cut lip that was bleeding, a scrapped arm, and a bloody nose.

Jane stopped and lifted her sword to her neck.

"No Jane! Jane, no!" Gunther yelled at her.

_What is the point of living when he is not here? _A grief thought came over washing Jane's mind.

Shifting the sword at an angle, she braced herself, than rammed it into her neck. It scrapped the already dried blood causing it to sear with pain and bleed again. Jane fell to the ground. The last thing she felt was pain, and then she went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" Gunther yelled.

He stood above Jane, forlorn. There he stayed a few minutes more until he took Jane's dead body and placed it next to Jester's where he thought she would be happy.

"Good-bye Jane," Gunther said.

He walked pitifully back to the castle promising to himself that he wouldn't ever wreck another love again.


End file.
